bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Russian Rocket Reaction
'''The Russian Rocket Reaction is the fifth episode of the fifth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It aired on 13 October 2011.' Plot Summary Sheldon is conflicted by Leonard's decission to attend his archenemy's party, while Howard is given the opportunity to travel to space. Extended Plot Howard is given an amazing job opportunity by NASA - as a payload specialist, he will travel into space via a Russian Soyuz Rocket to install his team's deep field space telescope on the International Space Station. Everyone is proud of him, but it doesn't go down well with Bernadette, who is upset that Howard didn't consult her first. When he does, she still says no because she is worried about his safety. After telling on him to his mother (who doesn't let him go), Howard kicks her out. After talking to Penny and Amy, Bernadette feels guilty and decides to apologise to Howard. Howard forgives Bernadette and they kiss. During the kiss, Mrs. Wolowitz is heard again, making it clear that Howard's "tucchis is not leaving this planet!". Meanwhile, Sheldon takes offence when Leonard decides to attend a party held by Wil Wheaton, after they were invited. He refuses to go and feels betrayed by Leonard, comparing his friendship with him to Schrodinger's cat, as he will be simultaneously his friend and NOT his friend. Sheldon aptly refers to this state of friendship as "Schrodinger's Frien dship." When the night of the party comes, Leonard finds out that Brent "Data" Spiner will be there. Notes Title reference: Bernadette's reaction to Howard going up into space in a Russian Rocket, as NASA has finished it's shuttle program earlier this year. Trivia * Amy says Sheldon is a left-handed monkey wrench. * Leonard is a good negotiator. * Bernadette's father was a police officer and she always worried about his safety. (This is ironically similar to the situation in ABC sitcom, "Roseanne", where Roseanne was concerned for her sister, Jackie's safety when she became a cop. Coincidently, Laurie Metcalf, who played Jackie, guest stars in TBBT, as Sheldon's mother, Mary Cooper and co-creator, Chuck Lorre, was once a writer for "Roseanne"). * When Howard tells Bernadette about his father leaving him when he was 11, she surprisingly had no sympathy. * Sheldon has a list of around 61 enemies, contained on an old floppy disc (he started the list at age 9). * Howard is now the first out of the four guys to kick a woman out of the house. * Bernadette says that Howard is like a baby bird; he once had an asthma attack from reading an old library book (Sheldon threw his back out handing it to him) and he also got seasick on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride at Disneyland. Quotes '''Amy:' I don't understand, what difference does it make if Leonard goes to Wil Wheaton's party? Penny: Well, Wil Wheaton is Sheldon's mortal enemy. Amy: Mortal enemy? Penny: Mm Hmm. Amy: '''Sheldon, I know you're a bit of a left-handed monkey wrench, but... you really have a mortal enemy? '''Sheldon: In fact, I have 61 of them. Would you like to see the list? Penny: Oh, say no, say no, say no, say no. Sheldon: You just got off the list, would you like back on it? ---- Sheldon: Interesting, that you see betrayal in others, not yourself. Leonard: Going to Wheaton's party is not betraying you. Sheldon: Oh of course you would have to believe that. Evil always thinks it's doing right. Excuse me storm trooper, these ARE the droids you're looking for. Leonard: '''I'm going to a party. I'm not turning over R2D2 and C3PO over to the Empire! '''Sheldon: Not yet. ---- Sheldon: '''You've already signed something Brent Spiner, your name on my list! From this moment on, you are my mortal enemy! '''Wil Wheaton: Don't worry, it doesn't take up a whole lot of your time. Category:Season 5 Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Series